


Christmas Dream

by Dontlookbackinanger



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: lyatt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 18:25:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17146790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dontlookbackinanger/pseuds/Dontlookbackinanger
Summary: This is my very first fanfic ever and I hope you will enjoy it!I've never tried anything like this before, so please take that into consideration, but I would love to read feedback so that I can learn and improve.This AU story was written mostly before the Timeless S2 Christmas finale (which I adore), I think about 7/8 of the story was written by that time. I wanted to write a short story, but I couldn't stop. I wanted to finish and post before the finale aired, but life happened and I can post it now as a small Christmas gift.And yes, 1/8 was borrowed from the new episodes, because why not? :-)I would love to read what you think!





	Christmas Dream

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fanfic ever and I hope you will enjoy it!  
> I've never tried anything like this before, so please take that into consideration, but I would love to read feedback so that I can learn and improve.
> 
> This AU story was written mostly before the Timeless S2 Christmas finale (which I adore), I think about 7/8 of the story was written by that time. I wanted to write a short story, but I couldn't stop. I wanted to finish and post before the finale aired, but life happened and I can post it now as a small Christmas gift.  
> And yes, 1/8 was borrowed from the new episodes, because why not? :-)  
> I would love to read what you think!

Lucy wiped some sweat from her brow as she dumped another grocery bag on the kitchen table. She was a little miffed. More fed up really. This was her fourth run between the car and the kitchen with heavy bags and there was no one here to give her a hand. Of course, she knew why she was alone, so there was no real reason to be miffed in the first place. She sighed and walked back to her car again for another load. Why, oh why did they offer Christmas dinner at theirs this year and for 11 people no less! And now she would have to do all the cooking by herself? She never fully realized how much preparation went into the whole thing, never really bothered herself with it before. Christmas dinner was something her mother and Amy used to organize and Lucy always tended to steer clear of their arranging schemes. Unfortunately, neither her mom or Amy were available to help her out for obvious reasons. Her mother passed away over a year ago and Amy was promoting her pod cast by doing several interviews on the east coast and would only be flying in late tomorrow, hopefully right before dinner started.  
She descended the two flights of stairs again towards her private parking spot and walked over to her open trunk. To her relief there was only one more bag left, plus the fresh flowers she picked up for decorating the tables and the rest of the house. She pulled them out, closed her trunk and locked her car. Back inside she placed the last bag on the table, and grabbed a bucket for the flowers. She started sorting the groceries and filling her fridge and cabinets when her phone chimed.

"Hey Jiya!"  
"Hey Lucy, how are you holding up?"  
"Do you want the brave answer or the honest version of that?"  
Jiya chuckled softly. "Oh dear, that bad, huh?"  
"Well honestly, it's all a bit overwhelming, having to do the whole Christmas dinner by myself. And we all know I'm not the greatest cook. I just got back from grocery shopping, so at least that's out of the way now. I'm about to pull out the recipes for the stuffing and things I can already prepare for tomorrow."  
"So, it would be a good thing if I was there to help you then.."  
"Yes! Though I'm already grateful you will be here early tomorrow to help out."  
That's when the doorbell rang.  
"Shoot Jiya, someone's at the door... Jiya?" Lucy asked again as it remained quiet and she opened the door with her other hand. "I know" she heard Jiya say, but hold on, that was not on her phone!  
Ripping the door open further, Lucy squealed in delight as her friend stood right there, with a big grin on her face. She dropped her phone and gathered Jiya in one of her famous bone crushing hugs.  
They were bouncing up and down like little girls, totally happy and giddy. "I'm so glad you're here!" Lucy exclaimed. "How are you already here?! I'm so happy! Come in, come in. She took Jiya's duffel bag from her and ushered her inside. "And where's Rufus? Is he here too?" She looked out into the hallway.  
"Are you ever going to let me answer one of those questions, before you ask me even more?"  
"Ha I'm sorry, I'm just so surprised and happy to see you." Lucy gave her another small hug this time.  
"I know, right? After spending all that time together in the bunker and now not seeing each other for, like four months I think? Yeah, detoxing from you guys was tough." Jiya grinned. "I finished my decoding assignment early this morning and was headed home for an early Christmas, when Rufus called me, informing of this technical emergency at a company in San..Bernardino where he had to rush off too. Something to do with the new turbines he recently designed and half the city being in the dark on Christmas eve if he didn't go..." Jiya shrugged. "So of course he went and as I didn't feel like being by myself, I thought I'd catch an early flight to see you!"  
"And I'm so glad you did!"  
"So chef, here I am, what do you want me to do?"  
Lucy smiled and then went in to her all business mode. "Ok, well here are the recipes and I think we maybe best start with these two right here as I think they will take the longest to cook."  
"Yes chef!"  
Lucy gave her friend a fond glance. "But first", she pulled open the fridge, "I think we may need some wine to accompany our hard work!"  
"Lucy, you know me so well!"

+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/

"So, yeah my mom is doing really well in her new job. They even gave her a promotion last Monday, after a month in, so that is always a good sign." Jiya and Lucy plopped down on the couch, after finishing the dishes, each holding a big mug of freshly brewed tea. "Oh, how I've missed your tea, Lucy, this one is my favorite for sure!"  
"It's the Christmas blend", Lucy smiled. "But surely, you should be able to get some in L.A., especially now?"  
"Hmmp", Jiya swallowed a big sip. "Rufus refuses scented tea in our home, he was so fed up with all the flowery and fruity smells that he almost put it in a house agreement. " Lucy gave her a mock pointed look. "Haha it is fine, really. In return I made him stop buying those awful chocolate covered Twinkies every week..." They both laughed out loud at that.  
They decided to watch a Christmas movie on Netflix so they could bask in a blanket on the couch before turning in early. They had plenty to do still and Lucy felt so blessed with Jiya being there. She had felt quite lonely for the last couple of days, though she would never admit that out loud if anyone asked of course.  
"So, what have you been doing for the last couple of weeks? Next to planning this lavish dinner of course", Jiya asked.  
"Well, lecturing stopped two weeks ago. The students now have their study weeks and time to finish their projects before they have to hand them in in the new year. So, I finally had time to work on my own book project again. I went to the Smithsonian last week and found some great material. So when I came back, I had to adjust, which lead to further research..."  
"Yeah, I can see that", Jiya interrupted, thumbing towards the dinner table, which was covered with a few stacks of books".  
Lucy chuckled. "Well, I don't mind, as you know. Research is what I love, it's what I do best".  
"Speaking of love, how's our favorite blue-eyed lug doing? Have you heard anything?" Jiya detected a quick trace of uncertainty pass over Lucy's face, but it was gone even faster.  
"Oh well, you know how it is with Delta Force missions. Especially, with this special assignment he was asked to return to duty for. He couldn't tell me anything, even if he had wanted to. They wouldn't even tell him anything until they were all back at Pendleton. He only said it was a secret mission of the highest possible level and they needed his experience and expertise. He couldn't say no to that. I don't think they gave him a choice to be honest."  
  
_Lucy remembered the call vividly four weeks ago. They were both working out at the gym down the road when Wyatt's phone rang. It was the Darth Vader theme from Star Wars. "Rufus!" Wyatt groaned with mock annoyance. Rufus must have gotten hold of his phone when they were still in the bunker and had changed the tune of the number registered under Pendleton 911._  
 _Lucy smiled broadly, but was also mildly surprised that Pendleton was contacting Wyatt. They hadn't contacted him since Wyatt left his Delta Force unit and became a combat and strategy trainer. He took the call and Lucy saw him frown slightly, then his brow rose in question and finally a look of determination appeared on his face. Lucy was fascinated and worried by the different expressions in the short amount of time this call took. He shifted his head to the right when he saw Lucy move and the determined look diminished somewhat. The call ended with a "Sir, yes Sir."_  
 _"So uhh, that was Pendleton."_  
 _"Yeah, I kind of gathered that." Lucy replied solemnly. "What did they want?"_  
 _"There is a mission and they requested me to join it. They are actually asking most of the old team to come in for additional support to the current team. " He frowned._  
 _"Did they tell you anything about the project?" Lucy asked softly. Wyatt sighed. "As you know I'm not at liberty to say anything."_  
 _"Right."Lucy nodded. She loosened the straps on her feet, stood up from the rowing machine and turned to walk to the dressing room. Thoughts and feelings ran through her mind at a hundred miles an hour, worry being on the forefront. Her eyes turned watery. Why could they never catch a god damned break? They were only just out of that hell hole of a bunker after defeating Emma and her goons. They were just settling on a normal routine of life again, which Lucy's organized brain loved, and then this?_  
 _"Lucy..."_  
 _She stopped walking away, let out a big breath and wiped the towel over her face as if to remove sweat from it. She put on a brave expression and turned around with a tiny smile._  
 _"What? I figured the work out is over now, so I'll just grab our things from the locker so we can head out." She said casually._  
 _"You want to try that again?"_  
 _"Hmm?" she quivered._  
 _"Wyatt sighed as he closed the distance between them in two big steps._  
 _"Every fiber in your body is currently displaying that famous Preston restraint. Since you are never not talking and only clam up like this when there are a million things going through that beautiful mind of yours...You're just accepting this and that's it?"_  
 _"Wyatt.."_  
 _"You know who you're trying to sell this to, right?"_  
 _"Wyatt, not here. Can we please just go home?"_  
 _"Sure" he lamented, but held on to her elbow while they walked over to the locker rooms._  
 _They had walked silently back to their loft, not looking at each other, but they were holding hands, fingers entwined. Wyatt's thumb kept making small circles over hers._  
 _When they had dumped their bags inside the door he pulled her towards the couch._  
 _"So, let's have it. I know you definitely have more to say about this then back there."_  
 _" I really don't know what I can or should say about this, since I actually know nothing at all." He wanted to interrupt. "No, hold on, I know you're not allowed to disclose anything about DF missions, but that doesn't mean it makes it any easier for m-... the people that are staying behind...that have no clue and will just have to wait and see when you'll be back..."_  
 _"Lucy , I so get what you're saying. I wish I could tell you more, but they actually did not disclose anything specific over the phone. They want us to come in to Pendleton where we will be briefed. I have no information on the mission or where we're headed." Lucy let out a big sigh and dropped her head on Wyatt's shoulder. He put his arm around her, drawing her in closer._  
 _"So, when do you have to leave?"_  
 _"Tomorrow. I'm going to look up my duffel bag later and will have to pack soon. They're expecting me at two o'clock tomorrow, and it's a pretty long drive, so I will have to leave early in the morning." "So soon, huh?" she drew her hand tiredly over her face, catching a stray tear and removing it swiftly. She needed to be strong, for him as much as for herself. She knew missions like this were part of his life, but hadn't he consciously made the decision to step away from DF and now he was sucked back in? Could the army just do that? She felt some anger, that she knew wasn't fair to him, but she felt it nonetheless. It was frustration at the situation more likely and the thought of him being on a mission (and without her) was so unnerving. She would miss him so much, but wanted to be strong for him. So she let out a big sigh and patted his knee. "Ok, no time like the present then, let's go get your things together and be done with it." She scooted towards the front of the couch, but before she could get up Wyatt held on to her hand, trying to pull her back towards him._  
 _"Can we please just sit here for like a minute longer?"_  
_"Why, is there more you want to talk about?" she looked at him questioningly, but didn't get up. "Nah, I just want to sit with my girlfriend for a little while, if that's ok with said girlfriend." he said with a smirk, but it didn't reach his eyes._  
 _Huh. She felt like an idiot. She just realized that he had constantly been touching her since the call, she realized that he may not want to leave her behind either. He was trying to be as close to her for as long as he could in the time they had left. Her eyes watered again. When he sighed and was about to get up too, she squeezed his hand and scooted back towards him. "I'm sorry, of course we can."_  
 _She guided his hand over her head so that it ended up around her shoulder. He pulled her further into him. She turned around to be more comfortable and sat down on his lap, putting her head on his shoulder and nuzzling his neck. His beard felt prickly, yet soft against her temple. He shifted slightly, sighed in comfort a couple of times and tightened his arms around her in a warm embrace. He placed a kiss on top of her hair every now and then. "Thank you", he said simply. They remained like that for who knows how long, but when they finally got up, it still felt like it wasn't long enough._  
  


"So, as we were actually in the gym at the time, that was the end of our work out, as you can imagine. We went back home, he gathered his things, packed his bag and left the next day."  
Jiya looked at her sympathetically.  
"I guess you must really miss him, especially now."  
"I do Jiya, more than you know, more than he knows" she added with a weak smile. Jiya gave her a small hug in support.  
"He'll be back soon enough, you know he will do anything to get back to you."  
"I know. It would have been good to have him back here for tomorrow night's dinner anyway, if only for practical reasons too," she laughed. "I mean when we planned to invite you all we had no idea he would be off to save the world again. And, she emphasized, "He is my very own Jamie Oliver. I'm usually the dud that gets screamed at by Gordon Ramsey."  
Jiya laughed and smiled in understanding. "Well, you have me now, so we'll get this thing done."  
"Yes and I'm so glad that Michelle offered to make desert too!"  
"So, you've got Denise, Michelle and the kids coming, besides me and Rufus?"  
"Yes and of course Rufus' mom and Kevin. Amy said she would come, if she does, then she will drop in late, because she has to catch a flight from New York. I asked Connor Mason to come too, a little out of courtesy to be honest, but he said yes."  
"Really? Ok, wow".  
"Yes, that's what I thought too AND he is bringing a date! I think her name is Laurie."  
"Again, wow...".  
"Would you like some more tea? "  
"Yes, I would love some more!" Jiya set her empty mug on the table, while Lucy went to the kitchen to grab the kettle. When she walked back in, Jiya was looking at a note, THE note from Pendleton that she forgot she left out on the table. Her face faltered a little and Jiya looked up at her.  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to see this, but I saw it lying there when I put down my mug. You were contacted by Pendleton? Is everything ok?"  
Lucy grimaced slightly and sighed. "I shouldn't have left it right there out in the open. It's ok though. They contacted me 3 days ago. They said that they want to do something extra special for their personnel over the holidays. You know, for the women and men who are abroad or on missions." Jiya nodded in understanding. "Since the DF unit is on a secret mission, they have ruled out the possibility of a live feed, so they are asking relatives to record a message or make something that they will then forward to the team members. I have to upload it to them by noon tomorrow. I'm also supposed to get a message back, so of course I'm really looking forward to that!" Lucy admitted with a shy smile. "Sounds great! So...what did you make?"  
"I umm, I haven't recorded anything yet actually..." She scratched her hand through her hair. A habit of uncertainty. "I was thinking about writing him a letter, maybe, and then reading it to him."  
"Really? A letter? "Jiya looked disappointed. "Sounds a bit dull if you ask me."  
Lucy rolled her eyes. "Well Jiya, I'm not very good at this kind of thing and I think historically speaking there is a very nice thought behind sending a letter to your soldier in the field."  
"Yeah, you're right." Jiya said pensively, but then her face brightened. "Can I make a suggestion? I've heard from Rufus that you guys got together in Hollywood after you sang Wyatt a song?" Lucy's cheeks colored slightly, then nodded. "Why don't you sing for him in your video now too? I'm sure it will be a great memento for him!"  
"It is a wonderful idea Jiya, but I'm not sure... It's been such a long time again and honestly, so much happened in between. They exchanged knowing looks. I don't want to dishearten him."  
"Oh I'm pretty sure that won't be the case, Lucy. I've heard you sing and hum around the bunker several times, you've got this!" Lucy pondered over her thoughts and Jiya's remarks and slowly started to become more excited about the idea. "Ok, if I do this, and this is still an if at this point, I wouldn't even know which song to pick."  
"Well, what did you sing to him in 1941?"  
"You made me love you."  
"Really? Wow, I love that song! You could sing that one again, maybe?"  
"No, I don't want to do that, it was a special moment, but it should remain in the 40's." How about I sing something festive, in the spirit of Christmas? I'd like that..."  
"Yeah, that's a great idea, but there are so many to choose from!" Jiya picked up her phone and was soon scrolling through the endless lists of Christmas songs. Lucy remained seated, lost in thought. "Uh Lucy? Christmas songs? You may want to pick one if you want to rehearse and record it?"  
"Sorry, I was just thinking of a couple of my favorites, but they are all about being home for Christmas." Lucy said slightly miserably. "And though I want nothing more, I don't want to do that to him. I'm supposed to lift his spirit, not making him feel worse for being away from us." she sighed.  
"Well, it is ok to be somewhat melancholic or sad at this time of year. I think he will love whatever you send him as it is coming from 'his darling' at home."  
"Oh god Jiya, that sounds so old-fashioned." Her face brightened. "But I think I may have found the perfect song, hold on!" She dove into one of the cabinets below the sound bar, rummaged a little and triumphantly held a Christmas album in her hands. "I think we should do this one, it's not about coming home, but about dreaming of being together, while apart." She pointed out the song to Jiya who then immediately looked up the lyrics on her phone and read the words to herself.  
"I think you're right, I think this is very fitting. Let's do this!"  
"You're on."

They spent the next hour and a half, working on the song, Lucy studying the lyrics an Jiya on the chords, surprising her by knowing how to play the piano. Jiya had downloaded a piano app on her IPad and it already sounded almost perfect to Lucy. She looked warmly at her younger friend and felt so much pride in how talented she was. Jiya looked up curiously at her as she had stopped singing lines. "Do you think you're ready to record it?"  
"I guess I'm as ready as I'll ever be. Shall we do a final rehearsal and then dress up and record it?" "Sure, let's do that. Oh, could I get some more of that tea please, before we start?  
"Sure thing.".

Jiya settled on the couch with the IPad piano and had pulled up a chair in front of her so that they could sit opposite each other during the rehearsal. "three-two-one..and..."

_"Greeting cards have all been sent_   
_The Christmas rush is through_   
_But I still have one wish to make_   
_A special one for you_

_Merry Christmas Darling_   
_We're apart that's true_   
_But I can dream and in my dreams_   
_I'm Christmassing with you_

_Holidays are joyful_   
_There's always something new_   
_But ev'ryday's a holiday_   
_When I'm near to you_

_The lights on my tree_   
_I wish you could see_   
_I wish it ev'ry day_

_Logs on the fire_   
_Fill me with desire_   
_To see you and to say_

_That I wish you Merry Christmas_   
_Happy New Year too_   
_I've just one wish on this Christmas eve_   
_I wish I were with you_

_The logs on the fire_   
_Fill me with desire_   
_To see you and to say_

_That I wish you Merry Christmas_   
_Happy New Year too_

_I've just one wish on this Christmas eve_   
_I wish I were with you_   
_I wish I were with you"_

 

Jiya ended the last chords with a tiny flourish, nodded and smiled broadly. "That was wonderful, Lucy." she whispered.  
Lucy blushed slightly, joy overtaking her features. "It really was, I just wanted to give it my all, so that he knows I mean every word I sing comes from my heart."  
"I think it'll come across pretty well"  
"Good, because it appears there's a whole lot of love in my heart for this Master Sergeant guy" she joked. "Ok I'll quickly change out of these sweats and shirt and put on some nicer clothes and we'll do it one more time for real, ok?"  
"Sure, I'll set up the chairs in front of the tree for a nicer setting". Lucy returned some 10 minutes later, dressed up and hair tied up in a bun. Jiya had set up the recording device and off they went for another rendition of the beautiful Carpenters song. When finished they replayed the recording. Lucy was really pleased with how it looked. They then decided to turn in, as the next day was going to be really busy.

 

+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/

Lucy woke uncharacteristically early that morning, she figured because of all the things that would have to be done that day. She slowly sat up, raked her hands through the tangles of her hair and then noticed her IPad on the night stand. Right, she had to send in her message to Pendleton that morning. She opened her e-mail and saw the two attachments Jiya forwarded to her last night. Wait, two? One was the recording they made last night and the other one...was a recording of the rehearsal version they made before it? Apparently, Jiya had secretly recorded it too. She had added a message:

  
_Lucy,_  
 _I'm sorry I didn't tell you I recorded the rehearsal too, but I wanted to test the camera and sound for the actual recording. But when I just e-mailed you the real recording I also had another look at this one and, well, it has a certain something, and I didn't want to keep it from you. I think you should watch it._

_X_   
_J._   
  


Lucy watched the recording. She was sitting on the couch, across from Jiya, very relaxed in her sweats and shirt, well, his blue and grey checkered shirt. She radiated passion, warmth and intensity and some sweet interactions with Jiya. Her friend was right, as she often was. This was a more personal performance and she decided right there, that she would send in this more homely version of the song to Wyatt.

She then had another idea as she wanted to add a personal message to him to go with the song. She laid back down under the covers and put the tablet on the pillow, his pillow, next to her. She wanted to talk to him like they had done so many times after waking up in the morning. She knew he loved it when she still looked sleepy, with her hair spread out over her pillow and she was a little irritated at the early hour he woke her up.

  
_"Good morning, sweetheart." She raised her hand to touch the side of the tablet as if she would touch his cheek or put a hand through his hair. "How are you, today? Wherever in the world you are, I hope you and you're team are doing ok. I hope you're safe and healthy and most importantly still in one piece. I know, I know you told me not to worry too much and I try not to, but it's not easy. You know me well enough by now, so I won't pretend or put up too much of a brave face." She removed her hand from the side of the tablet and tapped her finger on the screen as if wanting to pat the tip of his nose. She sighed._  
 _In other news..." she smiled. "Today is Christmas eve and everyone is still coming over for dinner, just like we planned before...things changed. So yes, I have to cook dinner for a small mob of people and to not try to poison them. Luckily, I had a surprise early guest showing up yesterday! Jiya already flew in early as Rufus had to go off on some last minute repair in San Bernardino. I'm grateful that she came and she helped me out a lot in the kitchen. I really missed having her around. Your little sis, as I know you love to call her, is so talented and she still surprises me with things I didn't know she could do. For example, she plays the piano really well! Did you know that? The rest of the mob should be coming over this afternoon, Denise, Michelle and Mark and Olivia, Rufus' mom Eva and Kevin, Amy and would you believe it, Connor is coming too and he is bringing a date!_  
 _I'm glad we're all going to be together again after all this time and I know you'll be here in spirit. I will miss you tonight though, like I do every day... but I'm doing well. I've been working on my new book about the Korean war a lot lately. I found this very interesting event that took place there, actually it was around Christmas time. An evacuation of thousands of people, similar to what they did in Dunkirk in WWII. A lot of stuff to dive into.... it keeps me busy." She sighed._  
 _"I miss you Wyatt, I really do. But I know that what you're doing must be very important and I trust that you are doing a great job and I believe wholeheartedly in you. Always._  
 _Wherever you are, I hope you get the chance to experience a little bit of Christmas time. I've added a little gift especially for you that I hope you will enjoy. Merry Christmas, babe, I love you."_  
  


She blew a kiss at the screen and looked in to the camera a little longer with a soft smile on her face, then turned it off. She blinked and wiped away a couple of stray tears.  
She then heard Jiya move around in the guest room. She took a big gulp of air, released it and got up. Time to get to work.

+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/

They managed to get a lot done that morning. They prepared the last of the dishes that would go in the oven later. Jiya cut up the oven vegetables while Lucy arranged the flowers and center piece for the dining table. She moved her piles of books and stacked them on the floor in the bedroom. She brought back a couple of bags of presents to put underneath the tree for all the guests and her IPad under her arm. They sat down for a coffee break and Lucy uploaded her file to Pendleton. After that they finished setting the table for dinner and made some festive cocktails and bites for the afternoon arrivals. and then they were done! they looked at each other and fell backwards on the couch.  
"I'm so glad we're done" Lucy sighed.  
"Yep, so am I" Jiya put up her hand and they gave each other a slow and tired high five. "Thank you so much for your help, Jiya. I couldn't have done it all without you."

+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/

It was around midnight and Lucy dropped down exhaustedly on the couch. The last time she sat down may have been that afternoon, before the guests arrived. No matter how tired she was, she smiled, looking back on the day.

  
_It had been fun and heartwarming with some surprises. Denise, Michelle and the kids had arrived first, soon followed by Rufus' mom and brother. They played some games and Lucy was introduced to a game called "Heads up" and laughed so hard when they were all enthusiastically acting out the answers. Then the door bell rang and Connor and Laurie arrived. Laurie turned out to be a little reserved at first, not all that strange when meeting all the new faces who obviously knew each other. But she relaxed over time and Lucy had a nice talk with her about her work as a physicist. Jiya then received a text message from Rufus that he was on his way from the airport and would be there shortly. When he arrived, Lucy was about to hug him, but he was soaking wet. "What did you do, walk here from the airport?" Jiya chastised him, walking towards them. She handed him a towel to stop the dripping. Lucy chuckled as Rufus looked mildly offended. "Woman, it is the busiest day of the year everywhere, if you hadn't noticed! I was lucky enough to even get a, uh, get a flight, but they kind of ran out of taxi's. So I had to take the bus here." He wiped his face dry. I have to say, it was better now than it was in 1937 but the bus stop is 500 yards from here and it's kind of pouring out there." Jiya and Lucy grinned. Lucy gave him a kiss on the cheek and welcomed him, before Jiya ushered him towards the guest room for a shower and dry clothes. Lucy returned to the kitchen where she was making the final preparations for dinner, shoving the casserole into the oven after checking on the ham._

_Then, about an hour later they all sat down at the table to enjoy the copious amounts of food and wine, passing around the plates, bottles and glasses. Lucy blushed happily because of the compliments that were sent her way. She was in the kitchen, picking up a fresh bowl of gravy, with her back to the room, when she heard an unexpected voice behind her._   
_"Is there room for me at the table, too?"_   
_Lucy whirled around and extended her arms out to her sister Amy and they gave each other a Preston hug. "You're here! Of course there is room, your plate's already set so you can dig in right away! I was just getting more gravy so...oh! Hi!" Amy had stepped aside and next to her stood a young man, Lucy estimated he was a couple of years older than Amy._   
_"This is Ben Park. Ben, this is my sister Lucy. You don't mind if he joins us for dinner, right?" Amy blurted out._   
_"Umm...no, no of course not! Hi Ben, nice to meet you." They shook hands. "Why don't you take a seat and I will grab an extra plate for you."_   
_"Thanks." he said and went to the diner table where he was greeted warmly by the group. Lucy exasperatingly turned towards her sister._   
_"Amy?!, why di-."_   
_"I know, I know, I'm sorry, I should have told you I was bringing someone! But it was all a little unexpected. Ben's the tech guy at the publishing house in New York and we spent a lot of time together this past week. He helped set up the presentations..."_   
_"Okay...and...?"_   
_"Well, I kinda like him Luce, so I invited him, because his family doesn't celebrate Christmas."_   
_"You like him, huh?" Amy nodded happily. Lucy looked back towards the table and she saw Ben was already talking animatedly with Rufus and Jiya. She sighed. "Ok come on, help me carry this stuff in and I'll hear all about it later"._   
  


She was slightly startled by a nudge to her left shoulder. "You dozed of there for a bit, Preston" Rufus had sat down next to her and grinned at her. "Come on, we don't want you falling asleep on the couch tonight. Jiya already turned in, she was pooped as well."  
"Yeah, it was a long day. I'm so glad you made it in time though. I missed having you two around."  
"Me too. And who knew that Dr Preston could actually cook and put a decent meal on the table! Lucy gave him a small jab in the side. "Ouch! Nah you did real good. We'll have to see in the morning if our stomachs all agree to that too of course..." he shrugged as he continued the joke. They got up and walked to their rooms. 'Sweat dreams".  
"Good night, Rufus".

+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/

She was really tired and fell asleep as soon as her head touched her pillow. She had continuous dreams all through the night, though. She writhed around in the bed when at dawn she dreamt about her frantic search in the murder castle in 1893 looking for her friends, but settled somewhat when she recalled a certain tight hug full of relief. She could still feel Wyatt's solid warm hand on the back of her neck. Then she felt his hand on her face, moving forward into her next dream, one of her favorites. It was the one she recreated in her recording the day before, about just waking up together in bed lying next to each other. Just gazing into those gorgeous blue eyes, enjoying a tranquil moment before the day would start.  
"Good morning, sweetheart" she recorded groggily.  
"Mm-morning" she replied drowsily, eyes still half closed, stretching languorously. Oh, how she missed hearing his voice. A feeling of melancholy and sadness went through her foggy brain, but she also wanted to hold on to this dream, feeling so cozy and pleasant right there.  
"Are you awake?"  
"No...I'm sleepy. It's too early...let's just stay in bed a little longer...please?"  
"We can do whatever you want" she heard the softly chuckled reply.  
"Mm-thanks" She felt his lips softly touch her forehead, sighed again and fell back into a dreamless sleep.

"Wait, hold on.." she startled herself awake as she spoke those words out loud.  
Her brain only now registered the conversation she had earlier. But that could not be, right?  
She lifted her head when she smelled the strong scent of coffee.  
But right there, standing in the open door was Wyatt, with a tray of coffees in his hands. He smiled broadly at her as he put it down on the dresser to close the door. She jumped up out of the bed to run towards him. In her excitement she forgot the stacks of books she placed on the floor the night before. She tumbled forward, but was caught by two strong, very real hands.  
"You ok there, Luce?" he asks with a smirk. She answers with a bone crushing hug, making him take a step back, dragging her with him.  
"I can't believe you're here! Are you here? Are you really here?" She touches his face with both hands, scrapes her right hand through his hair and holds the back of his neck. She moved them to his shoulders, down his arms and back up again. When he nods and speaks she knows it's not a dream. "Hey sweetheart." he says hoarsely. "I uhh, I got you something." He reaches for the tray and picks up a small bundle of mistletoe, tied with a red bow. He holds it above their heads. "May I please kiss you now? You see, I've been here for a while and I wanted to kiss those cute lips so much since I first saw you this morning. But this professor here (he lightly touched her nose) decided it wasn't her time just yet...but I'm kind of out of restraint right now." Lucy tightened her arms around his neck. Wyatt pulled her even closer, putting his free arm around her waist and they both started to lean in.  
"You may" she brushed her lips against his.  
"You can." she captured his bottom lip softly between hers and lets go again.  
"You will and oh you must!"  
They kissed passionately, their hands touching each other's face all over. After a long time Lucy tried to pull back for some air, but Wyatt didn't want to let go and moved with her retreating lips, still holding her bottom lip. They exchanged a few shorter, satisfying kisses, before it really dawned on Lucy that he was here. He was actually here! "How are you here?!" Is the mission done? I-I have so many questions!" Wyatt nodded intently at her. "Of course you do." he chuckled. "But since we had to miss out on doing this..." He gave her a quick kiss. "...for way too long..." Another kiss, lingering a little longer.  
"You'd rather make up for lost time first, huh?" she smirked.  
"Yeah , I kinda do." They laughed and another heated kiss followed. They slowly walked over to the bed. "Especially after I saw this recording by this marvelous woman, singing to me, wearing my shirt, singing about desire... Professor, even if that mission hadn't been over, I would have come running no matter what, because wow... "  
"Now who is the one doing all the talking? Just kiss me already!"  
" Yes ma'am.".

+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/

**Author's Note:**

> You guys, I would have petitioned for Abigail to sing "Merry Christmas Darling" by The Carpenters if there had been more time.  
> Since I saw her sing " Winter Song" on Instagram a couple of weeks ago, I felt this would be such a perfect song for her to sing and it actually inspired this story. Again, thank you for reading.


End file.
